Fireman Sam 4 - Snow Business
|re-release date = |running time = 41 minutes |catalogue number = BBCV4268 |rating = }}Fireman Sam 4 - Snow Business is a UK VHS released by BBC Enterprises Ltd on 2nd October 1989, and then it got re-released by BBC Video on 2nd November 1992. It features three episodes of the popular children's series Fireman Sam, including the 20 minute Christmas special "Snow Business" and two series 2 episodes that were debuted on BBC Television from the 29th of November to the 13th of December 1988. Description Enjoy more exciting antics of Fireman Sam, everyone's favourite fireman, as he stars in 3 new entertaining episodes featuring a host of delightful characters from Pontypandy, a small town somewhere in the hills and valleys of Wales. Episodes # Snow Business # The Great Inventor # The Wishing Well Credits Based on the television series produced by Bumper Films Ltd for S4C-Channel 4 Wales - and Prism Art and Design Ltd Original idea by: Dave Gingell & Dave Jones. Assisted by Mike Young Characters & Storylines created by: Rob Lee Written by: Nia Ceidiog Music by: Ben Heneghan & Ian Lawson Lyrics by Robin Lyons Sung by: Maldwyn Pope Produced & Directed by: John Walker & Ian Frampton Fireman Sam © 1985 Prism Art & Design Ltd. Film © 1988 S4C- Channel 4 Wales Also Available: FIREMAN SAM • The HERO NEXT DOOR BBCV 4101 FIREMAN SAM 2 • LOST CAT BBCV 4137 FIREMAN SAM 3 • SAM'S DAY OFF BBCV 4197 Opening (Original 1989 release) * Warning screen * BBC Video Globe logo (1988-1991) * BBC Video Slide: Fireman Sam - The Hero Next Door, Fireman Sam 2 - Lost Cat and Fireman Sam 3 - Sam's Day Off * Fireman Sam 4: Snow Business title card * Fireman Sam intro * Start of Snow Business (1988) Closing (Original 1989 release) * End of The Wishing Well (1988) * Fireman Sam closing credits * BUMPER FILMS logo for S4C and Prism Art & Design Limited with thanks to the Fire Service * BBC Video Globe logo (ending) (1988-1991) * Warning screen Trailers and info Original 1989 release A slide presenting three "Fireman Sam" videos with the stoic man voice-over that says "You can also see Fireman Sam's other 3 videos including "The Hero Next Door", "Lost Cat" and "Sam's Day Off"." 1992 re-release A slide that presents six "Fireman Sam" titles that are also available on BBC Video, including 1:"The Hero Next Door", 2:"Lost Cat", 3:"Sam's Day Off", 4:"Norman's Pitfall", 5:"All in a Good Cause" and 6:"The Very Best of Fireman Sam". Gallery Fireman Sam 4 - Snow Business (UK VHS 1989) Back cover and spine.png|Back cover and spine Bbc-Fireman-Sam-4-Snow-Business-_57 (1).jpg|Cassette Fireman Sam 4 - Snow Business (UK VHS 1989) Cassette.png Fireman Sam 4 - Snow Business (1989).jpg fullsizeoutput_847.jpeg Video clips Category:VHS Category:BBC Video Globe ident from 1988 to 1991 Category:BBC ident from 1991 to 1997 Category:S4C Category:Bumper Films Category:Fireman Sam Category:Children's Videos by BBC Category:John Alderton (Fireman Sam Narrator) Category:1980's VHS Releases‏‎ Category:1992 VHS Releases Category:BBFC Uc Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Videos with Title Cards Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection children's trailer from 1992 (announced by Pat Sharp) Category:BBC Children's Video Category:Maldwyn Pope (Fireman Sam Singer) Category:VHS videos with BBC Video Slides